Safe
by FallinDeath
Summary: Watch out, it's a foursome: SqSeifIrvZe. Squall is commander of Garden and has his work cut out for him. Fortunately those who await him at home help him to forget about work. Trouble awaits the heroic lovers.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, the characters, names, places, et cetera. I just get to make stuff up about them.**

Final Fantasy VIII: Safe

"Commander?" a male voice said from the door. Squall looked up from his desk where he'd been staring at a request for SeeD assistance for the last hour. "Mitch Crawford is here to see you, sir," Nida said with a smirk. Squall blinked then remembered the appointment and nodded. When the Garden wasn't mobile Nida liked to busy himself with helping his commander in the offices. Actually, he liked to busy himself with Squall's secretary, Mira.

He leaned back in his chair. He just couldn't concentrate on work today. Someone was on his mind--three someones for that matter. Seifer, Zell, and Irvine were sent on a small mission to Dollet to fight the monster numbers around the communication tower back down. The tower was back up and running permanently with a full staff, but every year the native beasts got it in their heads to return to their previous breeding ground. The three of them have been gone five weeks and he could hardly stand it. For a while their absence was bearable because originally the job was only two weeks. But then the phone rang and the cowboy had to explain to a very sex deprived commander that the eliminating process was looking to take a little longer than expected. Now three weeks later than their original return date Squall found it impossible to function.

He glanced at the clock as footsteps approached his office. They were flying in tonight and he couldn't wait to see his boys. The gun blade master sighed heavily, his eyes closed. _Just three more hours_, he said to himself as the door slid open.

"Mr. Crawford," Squall said getting to his feet and shaking the elderly man's hand before offering him a seat. "What can I do for you?" he faked through the pleasantries. Mitch grunted as he lowered himself into the chair and rested both hands on his cane with an unpleasant frown.

"It has come to my attention that you live a less than …" the wrinkled jowls shook as he searched for the right word, "_traditional_ lifestyle." Squall's brow lifted at this.

"Where did this come from?" he asked without much expression.

"Your father's own tongue." Squall almost smiled. Almost.

"It seems my father's mouth has run away with him. It's not the first time," he said simply.

The old man cleared his throat. "I have known your father since the time he was held prisoner in Esthar. He is many things, but he is not a liar." No, Laguna was not a liar. However, Squall was not yet willing to let someone like Crawford know about his personal life. Not that he worried the councilor would tell anyone; that would present too much risk to Mitch's own image in the government. Mitch was a man after his own desires and blind to everything and everyone else. The man was here for his own interests.

Squall cocked his head. "He did not tell you intentionally." It was not a question.

The man had the decency to look embarrassed. "Um, well, no. It slipped out a week ago after his birthday celebration. A few of us took him out for drinks…he got a little drunk."

"A little?"

"Yes."

"Tell me then, Councilor, why I should even consider this accusation credible?" Before Mitch could muster up the courage to explode into some kind of excuse, Squall continued. "Who is a 'few of us'?"

"Well, Kiros and Ward, of course," the man said a little confused.

_Ah, Kiros and Ward. Well, they already knew about it._

"It is known to any who know my father very well at all, that when he is out with those two he tends to drink more than is necessary to get, excuse my language, drunk off his ass. So if you'll excuse me--"

"You're trying to draw me away from the issue at hand…"

"What issue is that?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Squall asked.

"Are you…" the man's hand waved. "Gay!" he finally blurted out.

"What does it matter?" Leonhart asked calmly.

"Such a thing would lower your father's credibility as President!"

"Why should it do that?"

"It--It just gives the Estherian government a bad image--"

Squall jumped to his feet. He'd had enough of this conversation.

"I don't give a _damn_ about your image. You are not here on my father's behalf. You are concerned only with yourself. Laguna respects my decision. As a matter of fact, he encouraged it. I will not change simply because you're uncomfortable. In case you've forgotten…myself and my SeeDs are the reason you have the time and freedom to worry over such trivial _issues_." The icy glare, intensified with Shiva's own anger, was enough to shut the councilor up in obvious fear. "Now," Leonhart said coldly, "if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He sat back down and busied himself with the same assistance request as before.

Mitch huffed loudly and stomped as best he could out the door. After the door closed Squall rubbed his eyes. Then he signed the contract and glanced at the clock: five o'clock. This work day was more than over. On his way out he dropped off his completed work with Nida. "Make certain she gets it," he ordered as the young SeeD twirled in Mira's chair waiting for her to return from the restroom.

"Yes, sir." He jumped up with a salute and Squall wanted to box his ears. However, he nodded and gladly left the Garden offices behind to return to his apartment.

The large suite-like faculty apartment felt so empty--much too big when he had only himself and two very large cats to share it with the last five weeks. For Squall's eighteenth birthday two years ago, Laguna gave his son the felines with the excuse that they would watch over his son since he could not. Squall didn't argue. In honor of his Guardian Forces he named the snow leopard Shiva and the black panther Griever. His lovers welcomed the additions to their apartment without complaint and Squall couldn't be happier with his great many body guards. Not only his lovers, GFs and now cats, but Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie all made a point of watching out for him as well. He frowned slightly outside his door. It was almost as if they expected the hero of the world unable to keep himself out of trouble. Oh, well, it was nice to finally be loved. If he had to put up with a little over-protectiveness to feel that way then he knew he could get over it.

The moment he entered his code and the door opened there was a loud roar and a blur of black fur. Any other person would have freaked, but Squall smiled when two large paws slammed into his chest and knocked him back into the door that had thankfully quickly slid closed behind him. He wrapped his arms abound the heavy warm body and winced as the rough tongue slid once over the underside of his chin.

"I missed you, too." The feline dropped back to all fours with a heavy thud. Squall looked around. Shiva lay on his side on the couch looking at his master indifferent, tail flicking lazily. Squall walked over, hands on his hips and Griever at his side.

"What's this?" he demanded. Shiva blinked up at him. "You know you're not allowed on Seifer's sofa." The feline gave him a look that seemed to say, _that's the point_. "He'll skin you alive." A yawn. Squall put his hands on either side of the leopard's face and shook it playfully back and forth. "You have your own stuff to lounge on." Then he squished the folds of furry skin together into a humorous, unnatural 'smile'. "So happy," he mocked in an overly adoring voice.

Shiva hissed, which only made the expression funnier and Squall laughed. A large paw swiped his hands away and he stood back allowing the leopard to get up and off the sofa. Walking into his own room, Shiva looked back at his master with a look that said, _you will pay for this indignity_.

Squall walked to the fridge and opened it. The bright glow bathed his face as he lowered to examine the contents. _I really need to go shopping_, he scolded himself looking at the condiments and spoiled milk. An empty kitchen is not a welcome his three boys will appreciate. _Oh, well, I'm not hungry and I'm too damn tired to go to the store right now_. He looked down at the sniffing black nose and smiled.

"Git your nose outta there." He flicked Griever's ear and closed the fridge. "Selphie's already fed you your dinner." The panther had a sudden urge to scratch his ear and Squall looked at the wall clock--5:44. _Ugh! _Time was not going by fast enough. Thinking a quick nap would make it go by faster, he moved to the master bedroom. After shedding his jacket and boots he leaped into the middle of the king-sized bed. Not a second later Griever leapt up after him and stretched out beside him. Squall laughed as poky whiskers and hot cat breath tickled his sensitive neck. While scratching the ribs of the purring feline he caught the eerie glow of eyes watching him from the doorway. He lifted his head as best he could with Griever rolling over his right arm.

"All right, come on," he said with a smirk. Shiva sat on his haunches and tried to appear disinterested. Squall frowned. "Are you angry with me?" Shiva looked at him. "I'm sorry. Daddy didn't mean to make you feel bad," he said sincerely. He couldn't bear for his pets to keep their distance. Shiva seemed to contemplate his apology. Then with the sound of soft, padded feet, the snow leopard leapt up and stretched next to him on his other side. Squall scratched behind the white and black ears nuzzling his face into Shiva's. "You know I'd never hurt you, love," he said softly and closed his eyes listening to the two loud, content purring motors on either side of him.

_Hyne, sometimes I could swear these two are smarter than people._

TBC

Next chapter: Seifer, Irvine, and Zell return…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII.**

Safe: Chapter2

Seifer Almasy stepped onto the platform in Balamb and breathed in the fresh, chilly air. Open air was always welcome after a long trip cooped up in a train car. The blonde smiled when a hand clapped onto his shoulder.

"Something I can help you with, chicken wuss?"

"Yeah, you can move your ass so we can get off the damn train." Seifer rubbed his ass up against the shorter blonde and smirked satisfied when the other moaned softly.

"Not here, you horny bastards," Irvine whispered as he stepped around them.

"Look who's talkin', cowboy," Seifer laughed and pinched him as he passed. "Besides, I've had enough of you two. I want the lion more than anything," he groaned and the others agreed. "So let's get my car and get the hell out of here. Back to Garden! What say you, men?" Zell and Irvine punched their fists in the air and shouted their agreement. The few other patrons looked at them curiously before continuing on their way.

Hefting their bags over their shoulders they practically ran to the holding lot.

"Oh-ho," Irvine smiled fondly looking down at their sleeping commander. "Isn't that the cutest?" Zell covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loud and Seifer smirked. Squall was on his back, his smooth, fair face hidden in Shiva's fur and Griever draped heavily across his chest. The trio quietly set their bags aside. Shiva's ear twitched and they froze, hands out, looking like thieves in their own home. Once they were certain the sleepers would not wake they crept over to the bed.

Zell snickered and Seifer shushed him with a finger to his own smirking lips. Irvine held up three fingers and the other two nodded. The cowboy mouthed, one…two…three. With a loud, unanimous cry they pounced on the bed and jolted the sleeping felines from their rest. Shiva jumped to his feet growling defensively and Squall's eyes opened wide as Griever rolled to his feet, two of them pressing painfully into Squall's stomach. Oddly enough this was his idea of protecting his master.

"Ahh, Hyne!" the commander groaned struggling for breath. His lovers laughed hysterically. Squall pushed the black beast off of him and rubbed his abdomen where the retracting claws had slipped out to say _hello_. "You're _damned_ lucky they didn't beat the shit out of you," he glared specifically at Seifer who was getting more than just a kick out of the Ice Prince's reaction. It wasn't like he jumped out of his skin, for Hyne's sake! After all, no one has ever succeeded in scaring the Lion of Balamb Garden and gotten a reaction other than a death glare. Which Squall was now rewarding all three of his lovers with. But, he _did_ react and that was grounds enough for Seifer to never allow him to live it down.

Squall ran a soothing hand through the raised hackles of hair on Shiva's shoulders and scratched Griever behind the ear until his frightened yellow eyes drooped back into the intelligently clueless look he usually sported. Griever even moved to welcome his long lost friends. He didn't know where they had disappeared to, but now they were back and he was more than happy to have someone else to play with other than Shiva while Squall was…wherever he went everyday. All Griever knew was that his master was gone more than present. But that could be forgiven now that his master's mates had returned to devote all their attention to the panther.

Shiva, on the other hand, refused to be calmed by Squall's loving hand. He continued to stare at the tall blonde in front of him with a chilling predatory look. Seifer, feeling a little uncomfortable by this time, cleared his throat and barked out another laugh.

"Ah, Shiva, come on. It was funny, you have to admit." Before Shiva knew what was happening Seifer had reached out and ruffled his fur making it stick up. The snow leopard blinked and jumped off the bed. "Yeah, go back to your _own_ room, kitty," Seifer laughed, then cursed as the 220 pound 'kitty' made a point of stepping on his foot while making his slow, leisurely way to the door. Seifer picked up one of Squall's balled up socks on the floor and chucked it at the white and black butt scoring a direct hit. Shiva tensed and jumped then scrambled out of the room. Griever trotted along after.

The blondes erupted in laughter again, this time solely at Shiva's expense. Irvine, however, placed a gentle hand over Squall's stomach and leaned down to capture the plush lips past which soft pants of breath escaped. Squall laced his fingers in the long brown hair of his gentlest lover and moaned as Irvine's tongue slid into his parted mouth. That single hum of pleasure was enough to send hot blood to the others' groins and silence their laughter. Squall smiled against Irvine's soft lips, knowing they were watching and longing. Served them right for startling his pets and waking the Lion.

Squall pulled at Irvine's shirt and they broke their kiss only long enough to slip the restricting fabrics from both their bodies. Thin, callused hands began roaming and caressing firm muscles, easing and coaxing soft sounds of pleasure form the eager lovers. Irvine began undoing Squall's belts and pulling down the leather pants that drove his lovers wild.

"Oh, _hell_ no," Seifer growled quickly shedding his clothes. "I've waited five weeks for this. You don't get to take him alone, cowboy." Zell apparently agreed as he was quick to follow in nudity. Together the blondes remedied the problem of the brunettes' remaining clothing and hungrily the three descended upon the Lion. Soft lips and warm tongues slid, nibbled, and sucked over his chest, stomach, neck. Wherever the three mouths were not, six hands roamed, rubbed, and kneaded his tense muscled flesh until he felt his body relinquish to boneless mush.

Different sensation in too many different places almost pained him as much as pleasured and he moaned pitifully, gasping for breath. His chest hurt from Griever's weight so long pressed against his aching ribs, constricting his breathing while he slept. It had been fine at the time, but now the heavier his breathing grew the more painful it was to breathe. And his lovers were indeed doing things that made the ability to draw air critical to his sanity. Finally he couldn't bear the pain in his lungs any more.

"Please," he groaned. "Stop. I can't breathe." Irvine immediately withdrew from his neck and looked at him in concern. Seifer simply chuckled as he nipped a tender nipple drawing a hiss from the brunette. When Squall's brow furrowed in a sharp pain Zell ceased and sat back, glancing nervously at Irvine. Squall groaned again.

"This is what you get for sleeping under a two hundred pound panther," Seifer said looking into Squall's pained, stormy eyes. "Very well," he sighed. "You've got five minutes to catch your breath and stretch the cramping muscles. Cast a cure if you need. But it you're not ready at the end of _exactly_ five minutes, Hyne as my witness, I will not be responsible for my actions." Squall laughed and closed his eyes breathing deeply to persuade his protesting lungs into taking more air. He'd been waiting five weeks without any sex at all. The three had each other that whole time. He was not going to let anything stand in the way of what he so desperately needed. With a few experienced stretches without leaving his prone position he managed to release the cramped, tight flesh, and arouse his watching lovers further.

Squall smirked at the sight of three full erections. He knew they wanted him, needed him. And that only made the moment all the more sweeter. He could almost see their flesh pulsing with reddened hunger. The lust in their eyes surrounded with their love watched his every move. The watching made his hot blood pool thickly in his own groin and he groaned, his hand moving down to help ease the tension.

But his hand was caught roughly and before he could blink he was turned onto his stomach, a heavy body sprawled against him.

"Time's up," Seifer said huskily into his ear.

**Author's Note:** I'm terrible for ending it here. BUT I want this scene to be perfect…I also don't want it to get kicked off of So, this is going to take some thought. Hopefully you all won't disown me. Please review. Also, feel free to give suggestions. They are most welcome.


End file.
